Terapia De Casal: L e Raito
by Anser Vulpecula
Summary: L e Raito fazem terapia, desta vez, juntos.


Disclaimer: Death Note não me pertence.

Anser estava terminando de redigir o relatório de sua última consulta quando Shippou entra na sala, acompanhado de L e Raito.

Anser: L, espero que saiba o motivo desta consulta...

Raito: Por que você falou com ele primeiro? Eu sou Deus!

L: E eu sou a justiça.

Anser: Nós conversamos ontem, Raito...

Raito: A consulta dele foi ontem também.

Anser: Mas ele é meu paciente em primeiro lugar. E você é só o acompanhante dele.

L: Você atendeu o Raito ontem?

Anser: Sim, umas cinco horas depois da sua consulta.

L: Então você pode me dizer por que ele não está falando comigo?

Anser: Você não está falando com ele, Raito? Isto é infantilidade...

Raito: Eu não falo com ele enquanto ele não se desculpar pela história do bolo!

Anser: E como ele vai saber que precisa se desculpar se você não disser isto para ele?

Raito: ...

Anser: Então?

Raito: Talvez você tenha razão, mas eu aindo estou bravo com ele!

Anser: L, é verdade que você preferiu comer o bolo em vez de comer o Raito?

L: É claro que não! Eu só comi o bolo primeiro porque depois do Raito até os doces perdem um pouco da graça.

Raito: Você está falando sério?

L: Claro, você é melhor do que qualquer doce que eu já comi.

Raito: Até melhor do que torta de creme de baunilha com morango silvestre e glacê feito à mão?

L: Claro! E até melhor do que torrões de açúcar.

Anser: Eu juro que não ouvi isto...

L: Como um simples doce seria capaz de competir com você?

Raito: Você tem razão. Nenhum doce deste mundo sujo, patético, medíocre e inferior poderia jamais ser comparado comigo, que sou o Deus, salvador, criador e purificador do novo mundo! Sim, até um doido como você não pode negar o fato de que eu sou perfeito!

L: #sentando no colo e Raito e beijando ele#

Raito: tentando tirar a camisa de L

De repente a porta se abre e Shippou entra na sala.

Shippou: Onee-chan, ligaram marcando uma... O.O O que eles estão fazendo?

Anser: #com uma mão tapa os olhos de Shippou e com a outra, pega um extintor de incêndios# Nada. #ativa o extintor#

L: #se recompondo# Por que você fez isso?

Anser: Estamos na presença de uma criança! Shippou, espere lá fora.

Shippou: Eu só vim avisar que uma garota chamada Misa marcou uma consulta. #sai#

L: Você não disse que ia terminar com ela?

Raito: Eu preciso de alguém para criar um falso álibi!

L: Eu posso ser seu falso álibi!

Raito: Mas assim que você vai saber que o álibi é falso!

Anser: Raito, você está traindo o L?

Raito: A Misa é só uma namorada de fachada!

Anser: Depois que eu atender a Misa, quero que venha aqui. Agora, eu quero que cada um conte um pouco sobre si mesmo.

L: Eu sou L, mas tenho muitos nomes. Eu gosto de doces e se eu me sentar de modo normal minha capacidade de investigação irá cair cinquenta e quatro por cento. Eu gosto de trabalhar em casos muito interessantes e sempre os soluciono. Minha missão de vida atualmente é derrotar o Kira. Eu sou a justiça.

Raito: Eu sou o mais brilhante gênio que já nasceu neste mundo patético e inferior. Eu sou perfeito e tudo o que eu faço é perfeito, eu sei toda a verdade e tudo o que eu digo é verdade. O mundo está podre e eu sou o único em todo o universo que pode purificá-lo! Eu sou o Deus supremo de todo o universo e todos se curvarão diante de mim!

Anser: L, o Raito já foi a um psiquiatra?

L: Já, uma vez, mas assim que ele saiu do consultório o médico morreu devido à um ataque cardíaco.

Anser: Certamente foi apenas uma coincidência.

L: Claro, eu também conheço muitos jovens recém formados, que praticam esportes diariamente, tem uma alimentação saudável e não tem histórico de doenças cardíacas e de repente, tem um ataque cardíaco.

Anser: Mudando de assunto, contem-me um pouco de sua rotina. Você começa, L.

L: Eu acordo, tomo banho com o Raito, como um prato de doces e o Raito, nós vamos trabalhar, eu como mais doces, nós vamos para casa, eu como doces e o Raito, depois eu como mais doces, e se der tempo, o Raito de novo.

Raito: Substitua 'comer doces' por 'matar pessoas' e terá minha rotina.

L: Isto é uma confissão?

Raito: Isto foi dito em uma seção de terapia, não pode ser usado nos tribunais.

Anser: Basicamente, suas rotinas são constituidas de trabalho, sexo e hobbies individuais.

L & Raito: É.

Anser: Vamos fazer o seguinte: Virem as cadeiras de modo a ficarem um de frente para o outro e dêem as mãos.

L & Raito: #obedecendo#

Anser: Agora, cada um de vocês deve dizer algo profundo sobre si mesmo para o outro. L, você pode começar.

L: Você é o único amigo que eu já tive em toda a minha vida.

Raito: Você é a única pessoa em todo o mundo que eu não considero inferior à mim.

L: Eu gostaria que você não fosse o Kira.

Raito: Eu gostaria que você não fosse o detetive que quer desmascarar o Kira.

L: Eu gostaria de não precisar te prender.

Raito: Eu gostaria de não precisar te matar.

L & Raito: #se beijando#

Anser: #arruma a câmera em cima da mesa e sai da sala# O pagamento foi recebido.


End file.
